Electroacoustic transducers, more commonly known as speakers, are ubiquitous. Electroacoustic transducers are often found in consumer audio systems, professional audio systems, automobile entertainment systems, computer systems, handheld devices, mobile devices, medical devices, telephone systems, and practically any system that requires generating audio or sound. Audio and sound are used interchangeably in this disclosure.
Speakers can come in many different sizes and types as well. Some speakers are more suitable or specifically designed for generating low frequency sounds, whereas some other speakers are more suitable or specifically designed for generating high frequency sounds. To generate different frequencies of sounds, the physical design of the speaker may vary in form (e.g., size, shape, material, etc.). In some cases, other design limitations (e.g., form factor or size of a handheld device) may limit or impose requirements on the physical design.
More often than not, higher quality speakers (i.e., speakers producing higher quality audio/sound) are more costly to produce. It is not trivial for engineers to create a low cost speaker with high quality sound.